Long Shot
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: Song Fic - Hitsugaya & Matsumoto. Hitsugaya asked Matsumoto for advice on asking a certain someone to be his girlfriend.


A.N. This little fic is simply one way I'd like to see things go. I have a very good feeling Hitsugaya is OOC, and Matsumoto as well, and if that is troublesome I apologize. This is a song-fic based on Katy Perry's "Long Shot". I was listening to it today at work and the idea just popped into my head.

Also, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. And, if you are very knowledgeable about Bleach, especially Matsu/Hitsu, or know someone, I need a beta. I'm very lost when it comes to choosing to ask someone. Help is appreciated. Message me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the lyrics to Katy Perry's song. I simply put the words in this order. Please enjoy!

_**

* * *

**__**I felt it.  
The wire touched my neck and  
Then someone pulled it tighter**_

Hitsugaya could feel some new sensation of late when he glanced at his fukutaicho. How to explain the sudden nerves, heat, and excitement he felt? While she was out, as was her norm, he decided to take a few moments to ponder on these. He deserved a break after four straight hours of paperwork anyway.

**  
**_**I never saw it coming  
I'm certain to back out and**_

After assessing some of these feelings, he decided he needed to get away for a bit before he sunk deeper. Too late, she had seen the look on his face and decided he needed a hug when she walked back through the door.

_  
__**Then someone said good morning  
I took it as a warning  
I should have seen it coming**_

And when she spoke like that. Had she always talked that way to him? He couldn't remember her not speaking like that. Maybe it was just the fact her mouth was incredibly close to his ear, and her breath sent chills down his spine…

_  
__**So now I'll take a chance on  
This thing we may have started  
Intentional or not I  
Don't think we saw it coming  
It's all adding up to something  
That as of some involvement  
That as for our commitment  
I think I see it coming  
If we step out of that limb**_

This could never work. He didn't feel like it, but he was certain she thought him too young for her. And too short. Hitsugaya frowned into Matsumoto's chest. She giggled and shivered from the contact, causing him to do the same. Well, he didn't giggle. Guys don't _giggle_.

_**My heart beat, beats me senselessly  
Why's everything got to be so intense with me  
I'm trying to handle all these unpredictability  
In all probability**_

This was illogical. This could not be. She was older than him. (And taller.) She had more _experience_, she had to have, he was sure. The probability that anything good could come from this? Slim to none. He was sure he'd have his heart smashed into millions of tiny pieces.

_**It's a long shot so I say why not  
The chance is we won't make it  
If I say forget it I no that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat the odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
But I know if we don't take they're be no chance  
But you're the best I got  
So take the long shot**_**  
**

He couldn't stand it anymore. After months of her teasing him, leading him on, he had to just ask, to know what her intentions were. At least he could get some peace of mind someway or another. Heartbreak or no, he had to take a shot.

_**I realize that there is all this starting  
That we're both scared about but  
We'll never see them coming  
Throw caution to the wind and  
We'll see which way it's blowing  
And to this pulling on  
We'll never see it coming  
Until it's much to close to stop  
**_

He slowly loosened the grip of her hug. He looked up at her (a distance that he was proud to note was getting shorter of late). He tried to let his eyes pierce her very soul. She looked at him expectantly. "Matsumoto…" he trailed off.

_**My heart beat, beats me senselessly  
Why's everything got to be so intense with me  
I'm trying to handle all these unpredictability  
And all probability  
**_

His nerves were getting the better of him. This was the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced. All that time he thought he wanted Hinamori never brought him these feelings. He knew now how wrong he had been about her. She really was only a friend. Maybe even a best friend, but that was all. Aizen and the Arrancar were less terrifying.

"Yes, Taicho?" Matsumoto questioned.

_**It's a long shot but I say why not  
If I say forget it  
I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat the odds  
The chance is we won't make it but i know if i don't take it there's no chance  
Cuz I'm the best you got  
So take the long shot  
**_

Might as well brace himself and get it over with. With that thought in mind, he began again. "Matsumoto, I… I think I'm in love with someone. And I need your advice."

She looked at him, a small sadness hidden behind her bright eyes, "What sort of advice, Taicho?"

"Well, I need to know how to ask her out, I suppose…" he trailed off, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Well, tell me about this girl. I have to know what she's like to be able to help." Matsumoto released Hitsugaya from her embrace.

Hitsugaya paused. How to describe her? He had an extended vocabulary indeed, but no words seemed to do her justice. He tried anyway. What's the worst that could happen? "Well, Matsumoto, she'd hard to describe. I don't think I know a word to describe her properly." He sat on the sofa and motioned for Matsumoto to follow him. She happily obliged.

_**What a pleasant surprise what a breath of fresh air  
You knock the wind out of me  
But inside it's so unaware  
**_

"She's beautiful. She's intelligent. Her hair and eyes are the most beautiful colors. She always brightens my day. She's always watching out for me, even though she thinks I don't notice. I suppose, who said it? Eh, whoever it was, said she was 'like a breath of fresh air on a cool autumn night'. And I agree," Hitsugaya finished.

_**Oh I waited for fact to come of fiction  
And you fit my description  
I never saw you coming  
But we'll make it even though**_

"Hmm…" Matsumoto contemplated the words, looking as though she was thinking he was speaking about someone else, likely Hinamori. He was sure she was thinking this. "Well, does she love you back?"

"How do I tell that?" it was Hitsugaya's turn to look confused. He blushed a little darker. All in all he was doing a wonderful job keeping it at bay.

"Well, does she go out of her way to spend time with you? Does she flirt with you? Has she ever kissed you, or tried to? There are so many ways to tell. Usually you can look into someone's eyes and tell," as if trying to make a point, Matsumoto looked Hitsugaya in the eyes and smiled slightly.

"She spends a lot of time with me, actually, but I think it's because she has to. And she doesn't just flirt with me. She can be shameless in the art of flirting. I don't recall her ever having kissed me. Not while I was conscious at least, but she loves to hug me…" Hitsugaya finished in barely a whisper.

"Sounds like she might like you after all. Even though she'll get made fun of for you being shorter than her and all." She laughed lightly and winked. Matsumoto had heard enough to decide it was for sure her own self Hitsugaya was talking about. And to think she had been worried her silly flirtations and love for hugging him wouldn't work. She leaned a bit closer to her young taicho's face.

"I bet she thinks that as long as you're willing to have a few rumors and some strange looks thrown your way, a quick question and a kiss will probably seal the deal, you know?" Matsumoto was moving gradually closer to her taicho. He was reciprocating.

"But what's she going to think of me when she sees how inexperienced I am?" Hitsugaya gave in to the blush thins time, and his face turned a lovely shade of pink. Perfectly complimentary of his hair and eyes.

"Practice makes perfect." And with that, Matsumoto pressed her lips firmly against Hitsugaya's, determined to make their first kiss, and likely his first ever, as sweet as possible.

_**You didn't expect this  
Oh you never saw me coming  
You didn't expect this  
Oh you never saw this coming  
**_

With Matsumoto's lead, the kiss was nearly perfect and much less sloppy than Hitsugaya had feared he would be. Matsumoto smiled back at him as he grinned foolishly, like at kid at Christmas. Almost forgetting the other half of the agreement, he was a bit confused at first when he saw Matsumoto looking at him expectantly.

"Rangiku-san, will you be my girlfriend?"

The squeal she gave in response could be heard through all of the tenth, eleventh, and ninth divisions, and then some.

Renji, who was drinking with Ikaku and Izuru in the eleventh division looked to Yachiru. "I think they owe us some money, eh?"


End file.
